


blood for blood

by exarite (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Blood Drinking, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Vampire Sex, Vampires, vampire powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exarite
Summary: Their first mistake is assuming that Haruno Sakura is nothing but a glorified blood bank for the Uchiha coven.Oh no. She's that, yes, but she's so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the definition of self-indulgent crap. i wanted uchisaku smut so you all can get uchisaku smut.

Sasuke stared at her, his eyes red. Sakura raised an eyebrow. His gaze was stuck firmly on the pulse of her neck, and she had no doubt that he could hear her heart beat. 

“You’re being a little creepy again, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura said carefully. Sasuke tore his gaze away from her neck, looking as if it was physically painful for him to do so. He swallowed and licked his lips.

“I’m thirsty,” he rasped, his fangs glinting and peeking through his gums as he talked.

“Maybe next time you shouldn’t go so long without feeding then,” Sakura grumbled.

“It’s disgusting,” Sasuke hissed, looking put out as he glared at her. “Your blood tastes better.”

“And I told you, only once a month,” Sakura snapped. He bared his teeth at her and Sakura tensed. At the wary look on her face, Sasuke closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and forced himself to relax back into his seat.

“You let Shisui drink from you,” Sasuke bit out, and his fangs were fully out now, the tips digging into his bottom lip. A trail of blood dripped down his chin and Sakura watched in fascination.

“He asked me nicely,” Sakura said apologetically. Sasuke’s eyes shot open and he glared at her, red tainting his pupils.

“You mean he fucked you.”

Sakura’s lips thinned, and her lack of response was answer enough for Sasuke because he gave her a look of disgust.

“Do you let my brother fuck you too?” Sasuke asked and Sakura’s face went blank. She stood up and Sasuke watched her, his body tightly coiled and ready to pounce.

“Naruto,” she called out.

Naruto slammed open the door and Sasuke flinched at the newest intruder.

“Here’s your blood, vampy bastard,” Naruto said cheerfully, tossing the stolen blood pack, his little kitsune ears twitching and his tail flicking casually around his legs. It was type AB, just how Sasuke preferred.

Sakura watched in amusement as Sasuke tore into the blood pack and drank it greedily, his throat bobbing up and down. 

“Feel better?” Sakura asked, smiling at him tentatively.

“It tastes stale,” Sasuke muttered, pouting slightly. Blood was smeared near his mouth, and even then, he was wiping it with his fingers and sticking it back into his mouth, sucking noisily as to not waste a single drop. Despite his outward elegance, he was the messiest eater in his coven. His parents would be ashamed. “Nothing compared to fresh blood.”

“Hey, it’s already hard enough to steal from the blood bank,” Naruto grumbled. “Be a little more grateful.”

“It’s just a few more weeks of laying low and then you can go back to your coven and drink as much fresh blood as you want, as soon as Itachi and Shisui deal with Danzo,” Sakura soothed and Sasuke’s lips twisted. His acidic glare from earlier was more muted now, his eyes no longer the terrifying crimson red but instead his regular, well-fed onyx. He looked like his regular, petulant self.

“When will Kakashi pass by?” Sasuke asked. Sakura made a face.

“He already has.”

Naruto frowned thoughtfully, scratching the back of his head.

“The nice old lady?” Sakura prodded and both Naruto and Sasuke made a soft sound of recognition before they nodded. A grandmother had passed by a day earlier and had given them human food and updates in the letter slipped in underneath the cloth.

“I still have no idea what he really looks like,” Naruto muttered to himself and Sakura shrugged. No one did. No one alive, anyway. He was, after all, a shapeshifter.

That was probably the last time anyone would ever see the kind old lady too. Kakashi tended to eat the people he took the shapes off. The fact that he was rumored to have taken the shapes of a thousand men only made it worse.

*

Shisui kissed her, slow and wet, his mouth firm against hers. Sakura’s lips parted and Shisui bit down on her bottom lip, the sharp iron tang of her blood bright against the burst of pain. 

Shisui’s nostrils flared and he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, his tongue laving over the small wound leaking blood, encouraging it to give him more. Sakura moaned and buried her fingers into his hair, her grip tight but not pulling him away.

He pulled away and kissed down her jaw, his fangs fully extended. His sharp teeth scraped against her skin, practically teasing and begging just to sink in at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Sakura swallowed. His canines slid against the bob of her throat and Sakura’s pulse jumped in response, heartbeat fluttering nervously.

Shisui groaned, throaty and hungry, his grip tightening around her waist. Sakura panted, her face flushed. Her grip on his curly looks tightened in warning when his fangs slid against her neck again and slowly, reluctantly, Shisui pulled away from her neck to kiss down her shoulder.

He undressed her the way he always did–eagerly, as if she was a present he had long been waiting for. Sakura let him, her eyes half hooded and her breathing uneven. It was dark, the only light from his eyes tinted a slight red and she knew that a part of her should feel scared. She was prey, after all, and there was very little stopping him from just taking what he wanted and sucking her dry.

And yet Sakura only felt excited.

She was bare to him, miles of endless skin so ready and ripe, so easy for him to just sink his fangs into. He leaned in and kissed at her taut stomach before going lower to kiss at her inner thigh, right above her femoral artery. He traced it with his lips and his tongue, the beat of her heart palpable under his mouth, a frantic rhythm that betrayed how she felt. His fangs ached and burned, he wanted nothing more than to bite and drink from her.

He restrained himself. It was all a part of his game, after all, this tease, this denial of baser instincts.

It was only when he was inside her thrusting deep and filling her up with his thickness that he dared to ask.

“Sakura,” he rasped. “Can I drink from you, please.”

His hand was like a brand on her neck as he stroked her soft skin, his thumb tracing the line of her carotid artery even as he continued to thrust into her with steady strokes. His lips were parted, his fangs a dangerous glint, but it was his eyes that made Sakura’s pulse race. The red tint had darkened and deepened into a crimson hue, his pupils an odd pattern that mesmerized her. 

Sakura knew there was a reason she should say no, but her mind was foggy. His Allure had captured her, filled her very being until it was only him inside of her. The temptation of letting him drink from her lit up her entire being, her whole body hot for his touch and for the sensation of his teeth sinking into her skin.

She had promised… she had promised Sasuke but–Shisui’s nail scraped over her neck, tantalizing, taunting, a lacking facsimile of the sensation of his fangs and god, Sakura wanted, she needed –Sakura’s grip tightened on his sheets and– 

And she let him. She begged him to drink from her. His eyes flashed in smug satisfaction, the pattern in his eyes spinning as he tilted her head to the side and leaned in. The moment his fangs broke her skin, endorphins rushed into her brain. She cried out, her inner walls squeezing around him at the odd mix of pleasure and pain. Shisui drank from her, fire radiating from the puncture wound and spreading all the way down to her core, intensifying the pleasure he was giving her. His thrusts turned languid, his hips rolling into her and filling her, stretching her, even as her eyes rolled back into her head.

She grasped weakly at his back, soft moans escaping through her lips as she tightened around him. She whimpered when he finally pulled away from her neck, grasping at him as she tried to tempt him back. Shisui trembled slightly, his self control frayed even as he licked at the wound he had left, sealing it over with his saliva.

His hands grasped at her thighs and spread her open even wider for him. Sakura cried out as he tilted her hips and started fucking into her earnestly, renewed energy filling him. She stared up at him, her chest heaving, panting and absolutely entranced by the allure of his eyes.

He kissed her, and she could taste the metallic twang of her own blood, oddly erotic and she couldn’t help but moan into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her head back, uncaring of the way his hungry eyes traced the length of her neck, how his tongue peeked out to lick at the remnants of her blood on his lips.

He fucked her harder into his bed, every thrust rocking the wood. His headboard banged against his wall but neither of them cared, too lost in pressure. The fire in her belly grew and spread over her body, and god she was so close she could taste it. The blood loss had made her head woozy, the rocks of their body giving her pleasure she could taste.

Shisui reached down to rub at her clit, tight little circles that made her back arch. She screamed, her body spasming at the intense sensations throbbing and aching through her core. He held her down into the bed, his grip bruising as she writhed in his sheets, her eyes squeezed shut as he pushed her closer and closer over to the edge.

So close…so close. She wanted–she needed–

He bit into her neck again on the other side of her neck, matching marks from his earlier bite, and Sakura shrieked, her whole body trembling underneath the onslaught of intense pain and pleasure that filled her whole being.

Everything seemed to stop, her vision whiting out, the world fading from existence around her before everything suddenly slammed back into her. She fell back onto her sheets, only now aware of how she had struggled underneath him, how her body had risen from the sheets and how her nails had dug into his arms in seek of purchase.

She had drawn blood and she stared in lazy fascination, her mind still hazy from orgasm. Shisui followed her gaze, blood smeared on the corner of his mouth and he smiled mischievously. Red stained his teeth. 

“You want a taste?” Shisui asked, lifting his arm to her mouth, the drops of his blood glistening slightly.

Sakura flushed and looked down demurely. She knew of the intimacy of the gesture, of what it meant for her, a human, to drink from Shisui. Shisui’s offer was made in jest, yet there was a predatory glint in his eyes that told Sakura more of his intentions.

Shisui chuckled and pulled his arm away, making the choice for her. He leaned in and kissed her, resuming his thrusts inside of her. The movement of his hips were less frantic, more gentle almost, and Sakura took him easily.

He came inside of her with a grunt and a muffled groan against her lips and Sakura closed her eyes to savor the burst of warmth filling her. He pulled away from her, and Sakura felt her whole body heat up as he eyed where they were just joined, watching his own release and the combination of their desire leak out from her.

“You’d look so lovely with child,” he murmured, and reached down to press two of his fingers inside of her, his own seed pushed back into her body as if it belonged there. Sakura shivered at his tone and refrained from disagreeing. None of the Uchiha liked to hear it.

“Sakura,” she heard, even if Shisui’s mouth didn’t open. She frowned, confused. And then, louder, more insistent, “Sakura!”

Her eyes shot open and she sat up, her heart beating furiously against the confines of her ribs, her stomach tight with arousal and need.

Naruto blinked at her in concern. “You were having a nightmare,” he explained and Sakura scowled, blushing at his look.

“Fuck,” she cursed, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She strode over to the door and yanked it open. 

“Sasuke!” she screeched, and there was a few moments of silence before Sasuke’s head popped out of the library door, features as immaculate as ever. He raised an eyebrow. She glared at him, red high on her cheeks and her chest heaving. “Tell Shisui to stop fucking sending me dreams!”

She slammed the door closed and threw herself back into her bed, burying her head in her pillow.

*

Shisui felt it the moment she woke up and he sighed mournfully to himself. The memory continued unhindered in his mind and he basked in it, the last chance he had with her two weeks ago before they had hidden themselves away.

“Stay with me,” she had dared to ask, her mouth barely moving against his, and Shisui remembered thinking that she didn’t even need to say the word, he would have stayed even if she had said nothing.

He had been able to still smell her then, the scent of her sweat and her blood still tempting him even after he had already fed. He had agreed and she had eventually fallen asleep wrapped in his arms, underneath his steady onyx gaze. 

“Shisui.”

He looked up and saw Itachi crouched at the railing of their balcony. Shisui grinned and waved jauntily, all smug self-satisfaction. Sexual power and allure leaked out of him and he knew Itachi could tell what he had been doing.

“Sasuke is angry with you,” Itachi noted from his perch and Shisui chuckled. He closed his eyes, remembering the way Sakura’s skin had felt against his fingers as he stroked her hair away from her face, his thumb sliding down to her neck until he could stroke over her sluggish pulse.

Itachi was always the polite one. 

Unlike Shisui, he never mixed feeding with sex, even if Shisui knew he wanted and burned to have Sakura in his bed. He was far above playing with his food. Shisui had no qualms. It was a game to him after all. Fuck her and get her to beg for him to drink from her, pleasure and pain crossing until she associated his feeding with sex, and sex with feeding.

In another life, maybe he would have been an incubus. It was not uncommon for vampires to use their Allure to seduce humans into giving up their blood, but Shisui was particularly masterful at getting humans into his bed and into their graves. His Allure was thick and powerful, his honeyed words buoyed by his undeniable power. Sakura was weak to him, even without the aid of his Allure.

After all, he didn’t need his Allure to get her into his bed. Sakura did so willingly, and always with the knowledge of where they’d end up: both of them satisfied. Shisui with the blood he had filled himself with, and Sakura from the intense sex.

“It’s worth it.”

“They’re trying to be discreet from Danzo,” Itachi warned him, his eyes narrowed. Shisui’s lips thinned and he refrained the urge to snarl. Danzo had taken much from their coven. They would not let him take any more. As much as he hated this, this was all to keep Sasuke safe. There was so little left of their clan.

He shook his head and tilted his head back. “I’ll stay away,” he promised tonelessly, even as he planned for the next dream to send her.

“Obito calls,” Itachi says stiffly, and slides into the room before he strides past Shisui. “Come. We must plan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for like **issues with consent** due to use of vampire whammying (aka Shisui's Allure and power of Suggestion). no sexual content in this chapter though, just like, non-consensual blood drinking.......

The very first time Sakura had met Sasuke, she was hyped up on a mix of the strongest coffee available, red bull and Adderall. In her defense, she was in the middle of her finals week and she was just barely hanging on.

She didn’t remember getting from Point A to B, her last memory bumping into an attractive man just as she exited the coffee shop nearest her apartment at around 2 AM before she woke up to the same man shoving her away and retching dramatically.

"Are you okay?" she automatically asked and reached out, stepping towards him. She stumbled and caught herself on the wall--the alley wall she had somehow ended up in. She frowned, momentarily confused as to how she had arrived here, but when the man in front of her started to spit out what looked like blood in the darkness of the alley, she shoved her worries to the side.

"Hey," she gasped, "Should I call for an ambulance?" She blinked away the slight dizziness still poisoning her mind and grabbed onto his shoulder.

"No!" the dark-haired man snarled as he wrenched his shoulder away from her. Sakura stumbled. She was holding onto his shoulder just as much to keep herself steady as she was trying to help him. "What the fuck, you taste horrible!"

"Excuse me?" Sakura spluttered, reeling back to give him an incredulous look. She tasted horrible????

"What have you been eating?" he demanded and Sakura gaped, incredulous at the audacity. How rude!

"How dare you?" she demanded, and promptly slapped him, the smack of it ringing in the abandoned alleyway she still didn't quite understand how she ended up in. "You don't ask a girl that!"

She picked up her bag and stormed away, fuming and seeing red from just how angry she was.

Rude!

Usually, she'd be wary of walking by herself back to her apartment, but Sakura was offended enough that she simply doesn't care. She stomped through the streets, seething and radiating anger and displeasure. It's probably the only thing that discouraged would-be attackers or muggers or anything else from even standing in her path, much less approaching her.

In the rush of finishing the last two exams for her finals week, Sakura ended up forgetting the odd man who had said she tasted weird. There were more important things to think about after all, and passing was much more important than rude, blood-spitting men, no matter how handsome they were.

Sakura pretty much forgot about the man in the wake of the exams she still has to study for. She really should be a little more wary about what had happened, but she's busy. It's not her fault. There was nothing to do but push it to the back of her mind as a one-off weird encounter, something funny and interesting to tell people.

She doubted that she'd ever see him again.

*

A few days after her encounter with him, she made plans to celebrate the high of surviving another semester.

It was just supposed to be some bit of good fun, and it was until Ino suggested a new exclusive club she had heard about.

Bloody Mary.

Not an altogether very odd name. She had heard of much worse club names, some crude, some just dumb.

And, as Ino told her, they had a buy 1 take 1 Bloody Mary special during happy hours.

"Where did you hear about this place?" Sakura asked and Ino rolled her eyes, her lips pursed as she swiped on liquid lipstick.

"I told you, this guy I met on Tinder. I went here a week ago with Temari and Shikamaru and it was great." Ino sounded annoyed as she slipped her tube of lipstick in her tiny bag, her newly painted fingernails catching in the light. She turned her head to grin at Sakura as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Let's go!" Ino cheered.

"Why didn't you invite me last week?" Sakura grumbled, even as she followed Ino. "And will this Tinder guy be there tonight?"

"You were studying for an exam," Ino reminded her, flipping her hair back. "And yes, maybe, but I'll help play wingman, babe."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Sure. That's what she always said before she latched her lips onto her current target. She probably had a good hour of dancing and fun before Ino abandoned her at least.

*

Sakura watched the scene in front of her and rolled her eyes. She finished her drink and dropped the glass back down on the table before she braved the crowd of sweaty bodies pressed up against each other to make her way to the bartender.

A handsome man arrived at the same time she did, a drink still in his hand although almost finished. He glanced at her idly, looked away, and then quickly did a double take as he eyed her, this time more appreciative. Sakura felt herself flush underneath his attention, unsure still of how to take it. She wasn't quite tipsy enough to reciprocate with someone.

He put down his glass and turned to her, waited as she stepped up closer towards the counter and to him. He smiled at her, slow and sweet, and Sakura felt a group of butterflies flutter in her stomach in response. She swallowed.

He held out his hand confidently and Sakura automatically took it. He pulled her in, his grip strong, and said clearly into her ear, loud enough for her to hear over the music, "Shisui. Nice to meet you." He pulled away, dropping his hand, and Sakura smiled, tiptoeing back into his space until her lips brushed his ear. "Sakura."

"Who are you with?" he asked. Sakura laughed airily and rubbed at the back of her neck, remembering how they had lasted admittedly an hour and a half dancing and laughing before Ino had started to seriously grind and kiss her Tinder date.

"My friend, but she's a little busy."

"You mind if I keep you company then?" Shisui asked, giving her an impish sort of smile as he gestured at the bar stools that were suddenly, mysteriously open. The light caught in his eyes, making them seem red before it was gone into a regular, normal dark color. Sakura flushed in pleasure and shrugged nonchalantly before she propped herself up on the seat.

"And please," Shisui continued smoothly, "Let me buy you a drink." Sakura nodded and watched as Shisui flagged down the bartender. He didn't need to say a word before the bartender nodded and started to prepare a drink.

"You're a regular here then?" Sakura asked curiously and Shisui grinned. He shrugged, full of boyish charm.

"You can say that. I know the owner, that's all."

A dark red cocktail, their Bloody Mary special, was deposited in front of her. Another red drink was placed in front of Shisui.

She leaned in and sipped, eyeing the deep red of the liquid in Shisui's glass. It wasn't a Bloody Mary, that she could tell, but it wasn't wine either. Sangria, maybe?

"How do you know the owner?" She asked curiously and Shisui smiled sheepishly.

"My uncle, sort of. We're related in some way, anyhow," he replied dismissively. He took a long sip out of his drink, long eyelashes fluttering. He placed it down, fingers splayed over the counter before he leaned in.

Sakura took another long sip, relishing in the rich taste of her cocktail before she looked up and met Shisui's hypnotic gaze.

"You've had too much to drink," he said, his eyes glinting. Sakura blinked. She had drunk just within her limit, enough to be a little tipsy, but far from drunk.

She opened her mouth to reply, but as Shisui pulled away, Sakura began to feel dazed. Her eyes turned half-lidded, her form slouching on the bar stool.

“What’s in this drink?” Sakura muttered to herself, cutting off Shisui. She blinked slowly, dazed. Alarm bells rang in her head. She stood up and stumbled, only for Shisui to catch her, his hand cold but his grip strong.

“Are you all right?” Shisui asked smoothly, leaning in close once more. His strange eyes flashed when her own met them and Sakura… Sakura’s heartbeat slowed, blood sluggish in her veins. His cold hand slid to her waist, and it was with a muted surprise that Sakura noted how the mild panic that had begun to rise within her had unexplainably settled down. There was just something about him that she couldn’t help but trust. She’d lay her life in his hands even if they had just met, even if she knew next to nothing about him.

“I don’t feel so well,” she mumbled honestly and Shisui’s features turned concerned. He couldn't have possibly heard her with how quietly she spoke and with how loud the music and the people around them were.

“Fresh air would do you some good,” he told her as he stood up. He pulled her closer towards him, their sides melding together, and Sakura smiled, still dazed. Behind her, Shisui tossed a few bills onto the table and made a motion towards the bartender.

He was just so attractive. Every part of her wanted to be as close as possible to him, his mere presence sent her reeling, unnatural desire swimming in her veins. She wanted him so, so much.

She barely noticed as he started to lead her outside. The crowd quickly parted around them, hot and sweaty bodies nudging and moving away as if an invisible bouncer had come to make a path for Shisui. And yet, even with how drunk she felt from that one drink, she could still see the eyes on Shisui, the same desire in them as what ran underneath her skin like a live wire. They all wanted him just like she did, and Sakura couldn’t help but feel triumphant that Shisui had chosen her.

So absorbed in his warmth at her side and his arm slung across the back of her shoulder, she noticed far too late that he was leading her deeper and deeper into the club.

“Hey,” she mumbled in confusion, “Where are you taking me?”

He hushed her gently, rubbing a thumb at the bare skin of her neck, slow and steady over her slowly beating artery. When he spoke, his voice was deep, commanding, leaving no room for her to even think of disobeying. “Don’t worry.”

Sakura settled again and smiled up at him dopily. He was right. Why worry? His eyes seemed brighter now, a crimson shade rather than the deep wine color it was in the bar. She blinked, narrowing her eyes, and it seemed to darken again to the almost brown. Must be a trick of the light, she mused.

The dark hallway he led them into was devoid of people, eerily quiet after the loud music in the club. The bass thrummed through the air, echoes of the song through the lonely hallway, but aside from that, it was just her labored breathing and their steps.

They turned a corner and Shisui stilled. He made a move to lead her away to down a different hallway, but a flash of blonde distracted her and Sakura turned her head.

Ino.

She was slumped against the wall, passed out, the man in front of her the only thing keeping her from falling flat on her face. Her head was lolled to the side, and the man’s mouth was on her.

Sakura stumbled, a scream bubbling out of her and yanking her forcibly out of the sea of calm her mind was drowning in. Whatever it was keeping her relaxed, she breaks against it, her mind pushing against the violation until it’s her own again.

Beside her, Shisui grunted, hand raising up to his head but Sakura ignored him.

She didn’t stop to think, only raced forward to grab tight on the man assaulting her best friend and yank him away. He fell flat on his ass, his growl sending fear racing up her spine but Sakura didn’t care.

Blood, she noticed in horror. Ino was bleeding from the neck. She caught Ino in her arms and turned, freezing at the sight of crimson red eyes and the glint of teeth.

“Who are you?” She demanded, voice trembling as she scrambled back to shield Ino with her body.

“Control your meal, Shisui,” the disgusting man who had been on Ino grumbled. Her eyes darted toward him, her eyes widening. The man in the alley!

“Shut up, Sasuke,” Shisui snarled, fangs bared and expression fierce and dangerous. He turned back towards her, his expression morphing back into its handsome, sweet mask.

“Sakura,” Shisui cooed. He raised his hands in a placating gesture and inched closer towards her, dropping down into a squat. “Everything’s fine, sweetheart.”

That haze of cotton candy calm started to fill her mind again, tugging her into its sweet embrace. Won’t you please, it begged, just for a while. It’ll be fine. Everything will be all right.

But Ino’s hand was cool against hers, and the strength she gave was more than enough.

Sakura shoved it away, shaking her head, and Shisui winced. His expression turned pained, eyes so so red, and it was now that fear filled her.

“What are you?” She gasped.

Shisui bared his teeth, growling a little in frustration. Sakura trembled, her eyes darting back and forth between him and the other man beside him. Sasuke.

“We’ll leave you alone, if you tell no one what has happened here,” Shisui bargained. Sakura wavered. Ino stirred behind her, a low groan escaping her, and Sakura made her decision.

“Yes.”

Shisui and his partner traded a look before Shisui stood. He moved away, a clear path left for Sakura towards freedom. Sakura swallowed down the fear and grabbed her best friend. She took one last look behind her as they hobbled away, so thankful that Ino was so light and that she spent so much hours lifting.

There were only red eyes.

They make it back to the club, people paying them no mind. Just two drunk girls, albeit one who had way too much to drink and was being dragged. Sakura was breathless, her heart racing in her chest as she tries to push past the crowd to the exit. She didn’t understand what had happened, why she felt as if she had no control of herself.

They finally make it out of Blood Mary and Sakura almost cried with relief. Ino was still barely awake, mumbling weakly and far too pale, but they were both okay and that was what mattered.

Just as Sakura started to relax, someone grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. She cried out, struggling against the grip as a hand gripped her jaw with a bruising grip and forced her to meet red eyes, the same ones she thought she had left behind.

“Shisui,” she wheezed, and his grip tightened until she couldn't breathe. He stared her down, power diffusing into the space between them, enough to make her lightheaded. Her eyes turned half-lidded, her breaths evening, and her heart started to beat slower. All she could focus on was his eyes, her whole world had narrowed down to his red, red, eyes.

“You’ll forget meeting me and what had happened,” he intoned. “You blacked out from drinking too much.”

His words took hold on her mind and Sakura found herself nodding. He let go of her, neither of them breaking eye contact.

“Go home, Sakura.”

And she did.

*

"Tsk," Sasuke grumbled. He glared at Shisui and Shisui narrowed his own eyes at him, resisting the urge to bare his teeth. Itachi's little brother or not, Sasuke was just plain disrespectful to his elders.

"I've already had a taste of her, she had that artificial college student taste." Sasuke's tone was laced with disgust, but that at least Shisui could understand, even if Sasuke was a picky little shit of a vampire, and had no tolerance for low-quality blood. If they were desperate, they resorted to druggies or to homeless people on the streets, the kind that no one would miss or question. Drugs, medicine, even excessive amounts of energy drinks or coffee left an aftertaste in blood that Shisui couldn't stand. Still drinkable, but far from palatable.

Alcohol too was usually suspect, but Madara had made sure that the drinks that Bloody Mary served enhanced flavor rather than detract from them.

"What a waste." Sasuke turned on his heel and made his way back into their club, no doubt revving up to play another game with his new choice of food.

His lips twisted as he remembered the way that she had pushed back at his invasion of her mind, how she had so thoroughly kicked him out. It wasn't uncommon for mortals to build up resistance to Suggestion or to the Allure, but Shisui was supposed to be a Master at it. His Suggestion was, legendary, unnoticeable and unbreakable, and to be beaten so easily, even if he had managed to regain the upper hand after surprising her outside the club…

How interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmmmmmm

**Author's Note:**

> im usually down for concrit but this is self-indulgent, everything sucks so how about something else sucking (ha ha). idek if there's any actual plot in this or if it's just all vampire sex with the barest semblances of plot and BAMF Sakura.


End file.
